


Tale of the Past

by 121Ally



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/121Ally/pseuds/121Ally
Summary: In just gonna be real with y'all. I have no idea on how I would summarize this





	Tale of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone in Leech Chat on Discord 💖 they are the reason I decided to further develop my OC. Everyone there is lovely and I love them

A small girl with long, messy, dark brown hair that looks around the age of five ran down the street gripping the hand of a small boy with messy dark red hair that looks around three years old. The slid past people rushing by. Their parents told them to get home as quick as possible, they hear people whispering something about an execution. 

Once they reached the front door of the house, the small girl opened it and rushed in. "Whats going on?" The small boy asked, eyes wide. "I dont know. Mom and dad told us to stay inside till they get home so we will." The girl replies. She walks over to a bookshelf and grabs a small book. She takes the little boys hand and leads him to a small couch and sits with him. She opens the book and reads to him. He lays his head onto her shoulder, falling asleep.

She slowly gets up, laying the boy down gently. She placed a blanket over him and walks over to the bookshelf, grabbing a big book. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall woman with kind, bright yellow eyes, long dark red hair and glasses walks into the house, followed by a tall man with glasses, short brown hair and piercing, silver eyes. The woman smiles at the sight of the sleeping boy. "Where's Veda at?" The woman asks, turning to the man. "Probably in her room reading." He responds in a whisper.

The couple walk up the stairs of the house, stopping at the first door in the hall. They slowly open the door and peak into the room. The little girl, Veda, is asleep on the bed with the book on her chest. There is a small lamp burning on her night stand, providing a small amount of light in the dark room. The man walks over to Veda and picks up the book, making the page. He kisses her on the forehead then turns off the lamp.

"Should we move Latif into his room?" The woman asks. "He seems comfortable, we best not wake him," The man replies, "today was long, we should rest." He walks to a room all the way down the hall and opens the door, walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, yes, but the future chapters will be longer


End file.
